1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety systems, and more specifically, to a safety system having a sleeve configured to fit around the ball and ball mount of a towing hitch assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle hitch assemblies for towing are well known devices and are commonly used in the art. For example, FIG. 1 is a simplified depiction of a vehicle 101 having a hitch towing device 103 configured to engage with a receiver 105 of the vehicle body 107. As shown in FIG. 2, when assembled, a portion of towing device 103 extends outwardly from the receiver 105, which in turn allows the ball 109 of device 103 to engage with a trailer coupler (not shown) of a trailer.
A common problem associated with device 103 is persons coming into contact with the device when installed. For example, persons moving around the device 103 may not visually see the device (e.g., dark night) and cause injury to a leg or cause the party to fall over. The injuries to the leg could be minor such as bruising or on the other hand life-threatening. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that will warn the party of the presence of the device 103 and/or protect the party from injury caused by inadvertently coming into contact with the device.
Although great strides have been made in the area to help assisted persons, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.